


Footsies and Fireworks

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Footsies, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Serious fluff, there is alot of aaross in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron, Robert, Andy, Finn, Adam and Ross are forced into a 'lad's night out' by Victoria. Footsies between two lovers and a game of 'Never Have I Ever' ensue. What things will be revealed? Can everyone get on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsies and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllllo. I love the idea of these 6 guys on a night out, all of my favs. This is a robron story but aaross features alot! Any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy, lemme' know your thoughts. Hugs:)

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?”

“Adam, don’t.” Aaron put his hand on Adam’s arm in an attempt to calm him.

“Yes Adam, don’t.” Ross sneered.

“Shut up, Ross.” Aaron said. A lad’s night out, suggested by Victoria to settle bad blood, is how Adam, Aaron, Robert, Ross, Andy and Finn all came to be sat around a cramped booth in The Woolpack.

“You’re such a fucking moron, Ross.” Adam shook off Aaron’s hand and squared round to Ross. “Like I said, what are you doing here?”

“Look guys, I invited him and I think we all need to lay this shit to rest. Have a couple of beers and just hang out. I’m sick of all the arguments around the village.” Finn said. “Plus, I don’t think anyone here wants to face the wrath of Victoria.” Finn threw a glance in Victoria’s direction, who was stood at the bar, glaring at the 6 boys in turn.

“Yeah, she is terrifying,” Adam chuckled, looking over a Victoria with eyes full of adoration.

“I’ll drink to that.” Aaron said, eyes flicking in Roberts direction, who was seated opposite him looking extremely uncomfortable. He got an intense gaze in return which made him blush and look down at the table. Things were still on rocky ground between the two, neither knowing where they stand.

“Whose round is it then?” Andy asked.

“I think Mr Moneybags should get the first round in,” Adam suggested, glaring at Robert. “Up you get.”

“Yeah, come on bro. Pint’s all round, I say.” Andy clapped his brother on the shoulder, smiling warmly.

Robert was about to protest and share just how much he _didn’t_ want to be there until he caught a murderous look from his sister out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. _At least there is one friendly face here_ , Robert thought to himself, _looking at Aaron all night is not something I’ll complain about_.

“Fine.” Robert said, standing up and pulling out his wallet. With that, the tension between the men was broken.

…

                                                          

Conversation around the table morphed into easy, light-hearted banter. Not one person had mentioned any of their issues with each other since they came in; this was partly to do with the fact that Victoria came out of the kitchen every 10 minutes to check that none of them had thrown a punch yet and partly to do with the fact that the drinks kept on coming, thanks to Chas. While she wasn’t happy watching Robert lusting over Aaron, she did think it was a good idea that all of the men lay their demons to rest and attempt to get along. Tension had reached an all-time high and it always seemed that it reached boiling point in the middle of her pub. At least she was able to keep her beady eye on her little boy and his lover.

Aaron was laughing at something Ross had said when he felt someone’s foot knock against his. He passed it off as someone accidentally kicking him and continued to listen to the conversation; until it happened again. He strained to look under the table, only to find the foot of Robert Sugden bumping against his. Aaron’s gaze flicked up to Robert, whose eyebrows lifted in return, a clear challenge.

Aaron stood on his toe, smirking at the small wince it brought from Robert. He’d play along. He wasn’t gonna’ lie, he loved the idea of being sat around the table with four of his friends whilst he played footsie with his bisexual lover. Something about the thrill of being secretive was enhanced once he’d had a few beers.

“Are you alright, mate?” said Andy, who’d noticed his intake of breath.

“Yeah, fine.” Robert replied as he felt Aaron’s foot stroke mid-way up the inside of his leg.

“Shall we play ‘Never have I Ever’?” Ross suggested, banging his hand on the table.

“ _Are_ we twelve years old?” Aaron said, shaking his head. He continued to stroke his foot against Robert’s leg, each time pressing harder against him.

“Aw, come on mardy arse. This is a great opportunity for me to get some dirt on all you lot.”

Apparently everyone else at the table was drunk enough to think it was a brilliant idea and they all started simultaneously banging their hands on the table.

“Oh my god, stop. Okay, fine.”  Aaron cringed, looking at Robert. He hadn’t seen a smile like that on Robert’s face in so long, it made his heart swell. He looked so care-free and… happy. He was equal parts scared and excited what he might learn about Robert tonight.

“Yes!” Ross shouted in triumph. Several people in the pub turned to stare at their table. Ross snickered.

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Adam said, grinning. “Hmm, alright. Never have I ever watched porn with someone else.”

Ross laughed, took a drink and slapped Adam on his back, “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Robert and Aaron took a drink at the same time, both thinking back to a fun afternoon when Aaron had stayed at Home Farm where they’d got so drunk they thought it would be good to watch some gay porn in order to get ideas on how they could complete their day. Robert trapped Aaron’s foot between his and gave him a calculating look.  
Finn and Andy left their drinks untouched.

“Never have I ever been arrested.” Finn giggled. Everyone around the table took a drink.

“Aren’t we a bad bunch?” Robert said, eyes flicking between Ross and Aaron, who were sat with their thighs pressed close together. He didn’t like seeing Aaron sat in such close proximity with someone he despised, adding to the fact that Aaron actually seemed to be enjoying his company. He squeezed the foot held between his thighs a little tighter than he should have.

“Never have I ever cheated on someone.” Aaron smirked. He felt the glare from Robert before he saw it but he raised his eyebrows towards him anyway, breaking his foot free of Robert’s hold and stroking his foot along his under the table. When he pulled away from the narrowed eyes of Robert, he saw that it was a sore point for several other people around the table and cringed. He’d only said that to get a rise out of Robert, forgetting the mishaps of the rest of them.

“Everything alright, boys?” Victoria walked up to the table with a sweet smile directed at Adam. Everyone at the table visibly deflated, happy to avoid the subject of infidelity.

“Yeah, babe.” Adam leaned up for a kiss. “We’re all getting along like a house on fire.”

“That’s good to hear. I knew this would be a good idea.” She ruffled Finn’s hair. “Right, I’m gonna’ go home and have an early night. Have a good night, guys.” She leaned down for another kiss from Adam.

“Alright, Vic. We might be getting along but I don’t need to see that.” Robert grimaced.

“Shut up, Rob, you moron. Don’t forget we’re having dinner tomorrow at 5.” Robert nodded. “Cya’ later.”

“Right, back to the game.” Adam rubbed his hands together. “Who’s next?”

“Never have I ever… hmm. Actually, there isn’t a lot I haven’t done.” Ross chuckled. “Oh, okay. I’ve got one. Never have I ever fucked anyone sat round this table.”

“Nice way of putting it, mate.” Andy chuckled.

Robert and Aaron caught quick eye contact with each other before they both quickly looked down at the table, Robert leaving his drink untouched. Aaron picked up his beer and took a swig, gaze purposefully on Robert whilst Finn mimicked his actions. Everyone around the table hooted apart from Robert.

“So, is my best mate good in the sack?” Adam asked, eyes slightly out of focus when he winked at Aaron.

“Adam!” Aaron leaned over Ross to punch his friend on the arm. “You don’t have to answer that, Finn.”

“Nah, you were...great,” Finn said, slurring his words. “Wouldn't say no to it happening again.”

“Get in there, baby bro.” Ross slapped his brother on the back and whistled.

“You weren’t too bad yourself mate. Thanks for the offer Finn, I’ll keep it in mind.” He tipped his beer towards him and smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robert’s fist clench around his glass. _Interesting_ , Aaron thought, _looks like he’s jealous_.

The game continued, each taking turns to say something equally disgusting without being too serious but each of them made sure that many of the revelations being made could be used for future blackmail. Robert and Aaron played non-stop footsie under the table, teasing one another and casting loaded looks at each other, full of lust and unspoken feelings. They were all having a good laugh at each other’s expense until Finn sighed and said, “Ok, my turn… Never have I ever been in love.”

The table fell silent, the noise of the Woolpack drowning out into the background. Each of the men around the table was thinking of their individual love story, some heart-breaking, some thriving and all… well, complicated. In turn, each of the men took a drink from their glasses. Andy, filled with thoughts of Katie, his first love; Ross thinking about Donna, her beautiful smile and the last time he saw it; Adam, lost in thoughts of his and Victoria’s bright future. When Aaron took a sip, memories of Jackson fleeting crossed his mind and he smiled into his glass until his gaze subconsciously flicked to the man sat opposite him, his heart rate jumping. Robert was taking a swig of his beer, and Aaron wondered whether it was for Chrissie. He frowned when he felt a hand touch his own under the table and give it a gentle stroke. Robert’s eyes never left Aarons whilst he took a drink of his beer and in that moment, he knew that they were both thinking about each other.

The air in The Woolpack suddenly became stifling.  Three people around the table were lost in memories of the people they loved whilst the two lovers at the table were lost in each other.

There was one, however, that was squirming. “Okay, well that was just…Urg. I think I need to get laid” Finn said, breaking everyone out of their hazes.

Everyone chuckled, wanting to leave the awkward moment behind. Robert gave Aaron’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling it away and giving him a small smile.

“Whadda’ say we move this party into town, lads?” Ross finished his beer and lifted a glass to them all.

                                                                                                            ...

They’d ended up at a ‘straight’ bar, much to Aaron and Finn’s disappointment. The group had eventually spilt up and gone to different areas of the club. Robert and Andy were sat at the bar, conversing about work and what was coming up for each of them. Finn and Adam were sat at a table, each nursing a beer, discussing the mutual lady in their lives. And Ross? Well, Ross was grinding up against anything that moved on the dancefloor. Including Aaron.

“Ross, you are so fucking drunk. Get off me.” Aaron made to shove him away until Ross grabbed his hips and giggled into Aaron’s hair.

“Oh come on, soft chops. You know you’ve always wanted a piece of me, now’s your chance.” Ross wiggled his eyebrows and then tripped over his own feet, meaning that Aaron had to catch him and hold him upright.

Aaron laughed, the alcohol coursing through his veins finally leaving him feeling care-free. Every now and again, he would glance over at Robert, laughing and smiling with his brother and his heart would start to race. He loved it when Robert laughed, the way his smile lit up his whole face and he threw back his head, exposing the long line of his throat. He especially loved it when the laughs weren’t forced or put on as part of the Robert Sugden Posh Prat Act. He was pulled out of lusting after Robert by a very drunk Ross twirling him around.

“Wow, I never thought I’d be dancing in a club with Ross Barton. What has my life become?” Aaron joked.

“Fucking awesome, mate. Anyone who’s ever had a piece of me has never complained.”

“Well I’m not going to have a piece of you, so I’m not gonna find out.”

“Your loss, sweet cheeks.” Ross moved so that he was stood behind Aaron, arms around his waist and grinding against him. Aaron let himself get lost in the atmosphere and relaxed back into Ross, just happy to be pressed up against another body.

  
From across the room, Robert caught sight of the pair dancing on the floor while his was mid conversation with his brother. He clenched his fist until his knuckles were white; he couldn’t think of a time where he’d wanted to hit Ross more. Not even when he’d revealed to Chrissie that he was behind the robbery.

What the hell was he doing? _He doesn’t even like blokes_ , Robert fumed. He watched as Ross ran his hands up Aaron’s abdomen from behind and Aaron’s head fell back, exposing his throat. He didn’t think he’d ever experienced such a huge level of jealously before. He didn’t like the sight of Ross’ hands all over Aaron’s body. That’s where _his_ hands should be. Robert wanted that to be him; _he_ wanted to be the one to take Aaron out to a bar, get drunk with him, slow dance with him and take him home. _It should be me_ , Robert thought.

“Robert, are you even listening?” Andy poked him on the arm.

“Sorry, minds gone blank. I’ll be back in a minute, I need a piss.” Robert stood up and went to lean on a post close to the bathroom. Here, he got a better view of Aaron and Ross, still grinding on the dancefloor. He knew he shouldn’t be watching but he just couldn’t help himself. He needed to be able to step in if Ross pushed too far, though he didn’t know how he’d explain his rage.

He couldn’t believe Aaron; he was all over Ross. He supposed it could be anyone, but the fact that he’d chosen to dance with Ross, of all people, was salt in the wound. Not to mention what he’d said to Finn before; what he had said during that dumb game has been going over and over in his head since they left the Woolpack. Technically, Aaron could sleep with whomever he wanted to, but Robert couldn’t stand the thought of it. _What if Aaron sleeps with Finn tonight_? Robert thought, _Oh god, what if he sleeps with Ross_? Robert leaned his head in his hands. He’d be completely free too, but just the mere thought of it was driving him crazy. He needed to hit something, or drink more.

God, he knew Robert would be watching, he _knew_. The heat of the dancefloor was making the hair on Aaron’s head stick to his forehead in the most delicious way. He wanted to touch him, needed to touch him. A second later, Aaron pulled away from Ross and started walking in his direction, probably towards the rest-room. Robert hid behind the post so that he could remain unseen as Aaron walked by

…

Aaron had excused himself to go to the bathroom to a glassy-eyed Ross. Once he’d taken care of business, he zipped up his fly and went to wash his hands. He heard the bathroom door open and a second later, he was being turned around and shoved against the sink, face-to-face with the man he loved.

“What the fuck, Robert?”

“What were you doing out there with Ross? He’s not even into fucking men and you draped yourself all over him.”

“Some people would say the same thing about you, mate.” Aaron spat.

“Oh please. You were only doing it to make me jealous.”

“Well, it looked like it worked.” Aaron smirked and drew his bottom lip into his mouth. Being in close proximity for too long did bad things to Aaron’s resolve. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, breathing heavy and trying to push each other’s buttons with their eyes.

Robert made a disgusted sound and let go of him, running his fingers through his hair. He gave Aaron a pained look and lent on the sink next to him.

“I hate being jealous. I don’t even have a right to be.” Robert said, almost as if he was talking to himself. He scrunched up his face.

Aaron’s heart ached. “I’m sorry.” He looked across at Robert, who had his eyes pinned on the floor. He couldn’t argue with what Robert said; he was right, he didn’t have a say in who Aaron could flirt with. Not when he had a wife at home. That didn’t stop him from wanting to make Robert feel better and smile like he did earlier in the evening, even if he did simultaneously want to make him realise what an arse he could be.

“Would you sleep with Finn again?” The question seemed to come from nowhere, but Aaron could tell it had been weighing on his mind.

“What?”

“Just, what you said, while we were playing that stupid game. To Finn.”

“I didn’t mean it, I just didn’t want to make him feel bad in front of the others. Like I’ve said to a _million_ people before, he’s a lovely bloke but he’s not my type. You know me, I go for privileged, unavailable, sexy men.” Aaron nudged his shoulder until Robert laughed, the tension between them easing somewhat. “Right, come on. We best get back out there, one of them has probably passed out by now. My bets are on Ross.” He made to leave.

 “Wait Aaron,” Robert put a hand on his arm to stop him. “Just one more thing… I meant it before, you know… in the game.” For a moment, Aaron was shocked. He’d tricked himself into believing that moment in the pub was all in his head, but hearing Robert acknowledge it made him go dizzy.

“Me too.”

Before he could think about it, Aaron pushed Robert back up against the sink and kissed him. Immediately, their tongues battled for dominance until Robert give in and let Aaron take control. It was rare that he did this but Aaron was grateful all the same, he needed to be in control of the situation. Robert moaned and moved his hands up to hold Aaron’s neck. After a few minutes of feverish kissing, they broke apart, foreheads touching.

“I’ve been wanting that all night.” Robert breathed out. They were silent for a couple more moments, sharing a few more pecks, happy to bask in each other’s company.

“I’m sorry.” Robert whispered. These two words could have a multitude of reasons behind it, but Aaron knew what he meant. He was sorry for simply being in love with him when he couldn’t make a commitment.

“I know.” Aaron gave him a small smile before it dropped away.

They heard the door open and jumped apart.

“Eyy, there you are. Think my brother has _actually_ pulled,” Ross said, completely oblivious to the awkwardness now surfacing between Aaron and Robert. “God knows how though.”

“Good on him.” Aaron mumbled.

Ross finally seemed to notice the tension between the pair. “Aw, you guys haven’t been fighting have you? We were all just starting to get along.”

“No, no. We were just talking.” Robert replied.

“Well good. Come on back out, I need my dancing partner.” Ross shimmed his arms and Aaron put his head in his hands. Ross made grabby hands towards Aaron, eyes completely out of focus. He finally latched onto the material and nuzzled his nose against Aaron’s ear, kissing it lightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw Robert step forward, jaw clenched.

Aaron turned his head towards Roberts and mouthed ‘ _he’s just drunk’_. A second later, he felt Ross hands move down his back onto the curve of his ass, head leaning heavily on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Give it a rest, Ross.” Robert said, through clenched teeth. Aaron shot him an annoyed look.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”  Aaron turned Ross so he was supporting his waist whilst his head resting heavily on his shoulder.

With Aaron supporting Ross, the 3 men exited the bathroom to see Andy asleep with his head on the bar, Adam gesturing wildly at the barman and Finn grinding against an attractive stranger.

“Rob, you round up your brother and Adam, I’ll deal with the other Barton boy.” _What a strange night_ , Aaron thought to himself. _Who’d of thought that Robert and I would be the responsible ones?_ Robert moved past him, fleeting putting a hand on the small of his back before he could be seen coaxing Andy from his drunken snooze.

…

Getting 4 ridiculously drunk fully-grown men bundled into a taxi was a challenge, but between Robert, Aaron and the driver, they had managed. Andy, Finn and Ross were all asleep on each other’s shoulder, each with their mouths open. The image they made was hilarious, so Aaron pulled out his phone from where he was buckled in opposite them and snapped a picture which would be kept safe and use for future blackmail (and also as proof for Victoria that they were all getting along _just_ famously).

On one side of Aaron was Adam, face pressed unattractively against the window, asleep with drool seeping out of his mouth. On the other side of Aaron was Robert, who was leaning his head against the head rest with his eyes closed but Aaron knew that he wasn’t asleep; he’d learnt what Robert was like when he was sleeping from the few times they had stayed in a hotel together. His eyes would be completely relaxed, his breathing shallow. Unlike now, when he eyes were tightly closed and he had a deep frown on his face. Robert, with his eyes still closed, reached for Aaron’s hand where it was resting on his lap and he entangled their fingers. He must have felt Aaron staring. A second later, Robert’s head turned towards Aaron so that their faces were inches apart.

“What?” Robert whispered.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You.”

Robert smiled and squeezed the fingers he was holding. Aaron had been thinking back to earlier that night, when he’d been giddy with excitement about the dirt he’d learn about Robert. But he’d actually learned more than he bargained for, something that he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget; Robert Sugden was in love with him. They hadn’t mentioned it since the staircase occurrence and Aaron had just passed it off as Robert saying anything to get him to stop running. But tonight, he’d learn that it was true, that it was serious. That they were, in actual fact, soulmates.

Without breaking eye contact, Robert whispered, “Never have I ever told Aaron Livesy how beautiful he is and how lucky I am to have met him.”

Aaron’s eyes widened slightly in shock, before he told himself to calm down and just accept what the man next to him had just admitted. He closed the gap between them and their lips came together in a firm kiss, lazy and slow. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes.

“Crazy night, huh?” Aaron said when they pulled away from each other, his thumb making circles into Robert’s palm. Robert hummed in agreement. He turned his head back to the head rest, closing his eyes again. Aaron turned into him and leant his head in the crook of Roberts shoulder whilst placing their clasped hands in-between them. He knew that neither of them would sleep, the chance of one of their drunken companions waking up and catching their intimate position too high, but they were both content to sit and relax in the stillness of the night, finally letting in the adoration they felt for each other.

In the rear-view mirror, Aaron saw the taxi driver smile to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com and send me prompts<3


End file.
